bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Solek
Solek is an eager Av-Matoran. Biography Solek was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Solek soon became best friends with fellow Av-Matoran, Takua. Later, Solek and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland under the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui. The Av-Matoran then returned to their homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent before the awakening of Mata Nui. During the Great Cataclysm, the Av-Matoran homeland was damaged by the resulting earthquake and part of it fell into Karda Nui. This caused the Stalactite Villages to form and Solek took up residence in one of the villages for more than one-thousand years, adapting to the hardships that the new lifestyle presented. During this time, Solek became an expert on the ancient legends of the Toa Mata, thanks to knowledge imparted by the Av-Matoran leader Kirop. He especially idolized Kopaka and desired to be more like him, reflected by his decision to change his armor color to white. After this thousand year span, a group of Makuta invaded Karda Nui and began turning Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran using Shadow Leeches. Solek was hiding with the remaining Av-Matoran population during the Brotherhood of Makuta's attack. After the Makuta Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox were blinded by Toa Mahri Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika, Solek and the other Av-Matoran launched small assault missions against them. However, the Makuta started using some of the Shadow Matoran as guides during the fight to compensate for their loss. During this battle, the Toa Nuva appeared, teleported there by Artakha to awaken Mata Nui. The Toa Nuva helped the Matoran drive away the Makuta, and realized that if a Matoran is riding them, they can share each other's memories. After discovering that the Ignika fell into the swamp below after Matoro used it, the Toa split into two teams. Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu stayed with the Matoran to fight the Makuta, while Tahu, Gali, and Onua flew down to the swamp to retrieve the Mask of Life. Solek possessed one of the six Keystones that had the instructions on how to awaken Mata Nui inscribed on them, which he presented to Kopaka after the Toa appeared in Karda Nui. Solek, along with Tanma and Photok, accompanied the Toa on their raid of the Shadow Leech Hive to destroy the Shadow Leeches. While there, he helped Kopaka fight and defeat Mutran as a distraction while the rest of the Matoran and Toa tried to find the Shadow Leech vats. During this battle, Solek discovered that he could create objects made of solid Light while in contact with Kopaka. The pair managed to freeze Mutran solid, but they were suddenly attacked and imprisoned by Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah, and he, Tanma, and Photok were then held captive by Chirox and Vamprah. The three Matoran and Toa Nuva were able to escape and Toa Ignika brought down the hive using its' ability to weaken the living rock that held the hive together. Solek later participated in the furious battle against the Makuta. In the heat of this battle, Solek created a scoop of Light to save a few falling Matoran friends. He, the Toa Nuva, Tanma, and Photok defeated and followed the retreating Makuta down into the Swamp of Secrets to help the other three Toa Nuva Mistika. Later, he went with Takanuva to round up all the Shadow Matoran, including a struggling Radiak. Vican, who had turned back into a Le-Matoran, approached them, claiming to have found a Rahi that could cure the Shadow Matoran. Solek later witnessed Radiak attacking the same Rahi, a Klakk, whose counterattack turned Radiak back into an Av-Matoran. Under the order of Takanuva, Solek and the other Av-Matoran fled Karda Nui and traveled to Metru Nui. There, they celebrated the reawakening of Mata Nui, although the occupants of the Coliseum were soon interrupted by Teridax who announced his rule over the universe. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, Solek and the other surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, made a mass exodus to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits As an Av-Matoran, Solek has the ability to change how the color of his armor appears. He has been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. Solek can also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. When he is physically combined with a Toa, Solek has the ability to create objects made of solid Light. During his partnership with Kopaka, this combination also allowed Solek to share his knowledge of Karda Nui with the Toa of Ice. Solek has trouble mastering his emotions and controlling his excitement, which annoyed Kopaka at times. Tools Solek wields dual Power Swords and has a rocket booster attached to his back. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Battle For Power'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Akaku Wearers